


This is the Story

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth needs to tell the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just starting to think about some Supernatural fic; just dipping my toes in to test the water here. Be kind.

This is the Story

 

My name is Garth Fitzgerald, IV. I used to be a hunter of demons and all things creepy, but now I live a mostly domestic life, married to a werewolf named Bess. Yea, I’m a werewolf too, as it happens.   


 

But mine is not the story I want to tell you today.

 

This is the story of a family. A saga of love, courage, trust, betrayal and salvation. Of Heaven and Hell, blood and pain, demons and angels, misunderstood bargains and acts of courage that are heart-rending and almost unbelievable.

 

This is the story with an awesome car, rock and roll, a little romance, a lot of love, lots of ammunition and demon-slaying, even some time travel.

 

This is the story of the three of them, of all the years fighting against the darkness. Most times together; sometimes apart, one shabby motel room after another, innocents saved one after another, even a couple of apocalypses averted, unsung, unrewarded heroes. And by the end, when they fell in the most magnificent battle of all, when I was the only used-to-be-hunter who knew what to do, it was left to me to take care of it; the final honor for them, to send them to a peace so well-deserved. 

 

This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester – and their angel, Castiel.

 

 

                                                CHAPTER 1

 

 

November 2, 1983 – Lawrence, Kansas……………


End file.
